Cartoon Story 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's twenty sixth movie spoof of Cartoon Story 2. Cast (The Main Cast) *Spongebob Squarepants as Woody *Patrick Starfish as Buzz Lightyear *Donkey Kong as Mr. Potato Head *Diddy Kong as Slinky Dog *Mumbo Jumbo (from Banjo Kazooie) as Rex *Bottles (from Banjo Kazooie) as Hamm *Sandy Cheeks as Bo Peep *John Darling as Andy Davis *Penelope Pitstop as Mrs. Davis *and more Cast (The Other Cast) *Yoshi (from Mario) as Bullseye *Cat R. Waul (from An American Tail) as Stinky Pete *Pearl (from Steven Universe) as Mrs. Potato Head *Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Wheezy *Thor (from Starcrash) as Al *Old MacDonald (from Old MacDonald Had A Farm in Noveltoons (1946 Style)) as The Cleaner *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Zurg *Top Cat as Sarge *Atomic Betty Barrett as Barbie *Gordon Quid, Waffles, and Mr. Blik as The Aliens *Albert (from Albert the Fifth Musketeer) as Utility Belt Buzz *Applejack (from My Little Pony: Equestira Girls Films) as Tour Guide Barbie *Susan Test and Mary Test (from Johnny Test) as Two Barbie Dolls Gallery (The Main Cast) NEW Spongebob spongebob squarepants.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Woody Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Starfish as Buzz Lightyear Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong as Mr. Potato Head Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong as Slinky Dog MumboN&B.jpg|Mumbo Jumbo as Rex Bottles2.png|Bottles as Hamm SANDY about texas.png|Sandy Cheeks as Bo Peep John Darling-0.jpg|John Darling as Andy Davis 5c5bc2b0b6f05da5bc5a82e2d94e939e.jpeg|Penelope Pitstop as Mrs. Davis Gallery (The Other Cast) Scenes *Cartoon Story 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1. (English) *Cartoon Story 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2. (Francais) *Cartoon Story 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3. (Francais) *Cartoon Story 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4. (Francais) *Cartoon Story 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5. (English) *Cartoon Story 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6. (English) *Cartoon Story 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7. (Spanish) *Cartoon Story 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8. (Spanish) *Cartoon Story 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9. (Spanish) *Cartoon Story 2 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10. (English) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *Spin 2.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *LSwall01.wav *Hum 2.wav *fx5.wav *lasrhit3.wav *SlowSabr.wav *Swing02.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash CK.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *2 clash CK *sthtwrl2.wav *SaberOn.wav *fx4.wav *Spin 5.wav *clash 01.wav *Spin clash.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin 1.wav *Spin 3.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *Saber sequence 2.wav *Saber sequence 3.wav *Swing01.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelightnin01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcelitning02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia *Patrick will have two lightsabers, and since his green lightsaber have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, his new purple lightsaber will have the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Dr. Eggman will have four lightsabers, such as one being light blue, two being green, and one being red, because the four lightsabers will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, Hum 2.wav, Saberftn.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Albert will be carrying a yellow lightsaber, that will have the sw4-lightsabre.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Spongebob will have two lightsabers, and since his light blue lightsaber have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 2.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, his new orange lightsaber will have the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Hank - Spongebob Squarepants *Microsoft Mike - Patrick Starfish *Microsoft Sam - Donkey Kong *Radar Overseer Hank (+10) - Diddy Kong *Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) - Mumbo Jumbo *Radar Overseer Guy - Bottles *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle as Princess Peach *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) - John Darling *Microsoft Mike (-10) - Hooded Claw *Microsoft Mary - Penelope Pitstop *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Jorge Loquendo V1 - Spongebob Squarepants *Carlos Loquendo V1 - Patrick Starfish *Juan Loquendo V1 - Donkey Kong *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) - Diddy Kong *Roberto Loquendo V1 (+10) - Mumbo Jumbo *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 - Bottles *Carmen Loquendo V1 - Princess Peach *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) - John Darling *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) - Hooded Claw *Francisca Loquendo V1 - Penelope Pitstop *and more Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Spoof Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs